


I want so much to open your eyes (Cause I need you to look into mine)

by Halja



Category: Claudine - Riyoko Ikeda
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/M, Light Angst, Love Triangles, Maura doesn't know though, Trans Male Character, Unrequited Love, but Rosemarie does
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudine ha un problema. Rosemarie potrebbe essere la soluzione.<br/>O, forse, è il contrario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want so much to open your eyes (Cause I need you to look into mine)

 

 

 

 

Rosemarie la guarda – passa ore a guardarla – e pensare a Claudine come a una donna è come pensare che il Sole sorga ad ovest e la neve cada d’estate. Innaturale, semplicemente.  
  
È qualcosa nel suo portamento, nella schiena dritta, nella testa alta. Potrebbe definirla  _rigida_ , ma non sarebbe la parola giusta.  
  
È nel modo in cui monta a cavallo e galoppa con la destrezza di un fantino professionista, concentrata e senza pensieri al medesimo tempo. È nei suoi gesti e nelle sue parole, da giovane gentiluomo perfino quando è irruenta o maleducata – e lo è spesso con Rosemarie, e se da un lato talvolta perfino lei stessa ammetta di meritarlo, dall’altro continua a domandarsi se Claudine  _capirà_  mai davvero.  
  
È nello sguardo di quei limpidi occhi marroni, quasi rossi nella luce giusta, che scrutano e analizzano tutto e tutti, intelligenti e impassibili, e non vedono mai le cose più evidenti. È come se Claudine non li aprisse mai veramente.  
  
Non li apre nemmeno per guardare Maura, la nuova domestica con il volto da bambina e i ricci d’ebano. Ma d’altronde neanche Maura la guarda, nemmeno quando giocano nella neve e la sua risata squillante risuona nelle orecchie di Rosemarie trafiggendole come mille aghi.  
  
Eppure, Rosemarie spera ancora che Claudine posi il suo sguardo penetrante su di lei e la guardi, perché solo nei suoi occhi riuscirebbe finalmente a vedere il suo riflesso, puro e nitido: l’immagine di un giovane uomo dai capelli d’oro e gli occhi ardenti di fuoco allo specchio.  
  
E forse, allora, negli occhi di Claudine Rosemarie potrebbe vedere la donna di quell’uomo quasi perfetto.

 


End file.
